Terras
Early Life Terras' life began on a warm summer morning on a far-away planet, born to a soft spoken pair of priests. She was the first child of her father, Juras, and second of her oft gone mother, Martul. Her path was determined to be that of a priestess, she would follow in the footsteps over her parents. What the girl's parents were not prepared for, though, was a loud, stubborn, and demanding stack of blue flesh. Her family lived in Shattrath when her people came to Draenor, continuing their priestly ways. Terras, however, boastfully declared herself "too strong" to waste away in a temple reciting hymns, and as such, she took up the path of the warrior. Her father's final flickering hope for his daughter to hold a noble profession, that of the vindicator, was dashed when she knocked the wind out of her teacher and proclaimed her studies to be a waste of time. She was dragged home by the collar of her blouse and would never see the inside of another classroom. Her father was loving, but not all together prepared for such a daughter. He lacked the will to discipline the haughty girl. She was permitted to continue her boorish ways, spending dawn to dusk in Terokkar or Nagrand. Terras found herself in constant trouble. More than once she returned home with a deep gash from Arrakoa talons, or a crumpled hand from an ogre mallet. Juras urged the girl to calm her dangerous lifestyle as he fussed over her wounds, but of course the advice was all but ignored by the feisty girl. Orcish Invasion and Aftermath When the orcish aggression ramped up, Terras' attitude had evened itself out a bit. She was still a stubborn and boisterous woman, but had grown out of most of her childish tendencies. What little the young adult knew of the orcs, fighting, and war would not prepare her for the eventual slaughter of her people. Her blade never crossed that of an orc. Instead, she was secured passage to Zangarmarsh by the connections of her father. During the invasion, Terras found solace in the Light and a deep respect for the Prophet Velen. The draenei fled their destroyed homes for Tempest Keep, and ultimately the Exodar. Terras' father perished and her mother went missing when the inter-dimensional ship crashed into Azeroth, leaving the girl alone and afraid for the first time in her life, stuck on the new planet. The Reopening of the Dark Portal Terras' life eventually found itself back on the right track. She returned to Draenor, horrified to see it had been desecrated by the orc's fel magic. She assisted in the rebuilding of Shattrath, and joined the ranks of the Sha'tar. Her initial hesitance to fight alongside the Sin'dorei was eventually washed away by the comradery she found with her new allies. The girl fought against the Legion, tooth and nail. With Illidan dead and Kil'jaeden defeated, Terras found herself content to live out the rest of her life in Shattrath, spending her days training or lazing and her nights at World's End tavern, pleased to emerge as a little social pariah amongst members of both the Horde and Alliance. Journey to Azeroth Years passed, and Terras' attention span had waned. Her taste buds found the liquor of Shattrath's taverns stale, and the dark, brown color of the city's walls even staler. She longed for more. News from Azeroth traveled quickly, even through the Dark Portal. The war against the Lich King was finally over, and Azeroth seemed to be as safe a place as ever. She made her goodbyes and traveled through the Dark Portal and into Azeroth, where her story continues. Appearance Terras' appearance is her top priority. Her pale, blue skin is mostly devoid of scars. Her hair is an often-dyed a dark cobalt color, no trace of the boring brown she was born with is around the roots of her long, silky locks. Though her body may have at one point held the muscle of a warrior, Terras currently is devoid of the features that defined her previous occupation. She is lithe and lanky, her hands usually have bandages wrapped around her clumsy fingers, known to constantly prick herself while sewing too fast. Her face is sharp and determined, but her eyes and usual smile soften the intimidating features. Her tendrils and tail are both devoid of any rings or jewelry, though she does wear a bronze anklet just above her left hoof. Demeanor Terras is vain, stubborn, opinionated and loud. She is often found lounging around Cathedral Square, or one of the many pubs both in and out of Stormwind. She is a complete extrovert, even a moment of silence sends her into a tirade of the toiling boredom she must constantly endure. For this reason, Terras is more than happy to initiate conversation with anyone she meets. Despite her flaws, Terras is generally good mannered and polite. She skates the line of a flirtatious little tart, hardly subtle when showing her interest in a man. Like most Draenei, she holds a vehement belief in the Light and a reverence for the Naaru as well as the Prophet Velen. Currently Terras is getting a little bored with the shop, but it doesn't stop her from working there. In her spare time she likes to plan little get-togethers, the most substiancial of which was the Lunar Ball which was this past January 30th. She plans to continue this while still working at the shop, all while caring for her daughter. Category:Draenei Category:Warrior Category:Tailor Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior